The present disclosure relates to a phosphor and a light emitting device.
Phosphors have been used together with various light emitting devices.
Generally, phosphors are used for manufacturing light emitting devices in which they are coated on a blue or near ultraviolet (UV) light emitting diode to emit white light.
However, a related art silicon nitride-based phosphor or oxynitride-based phosphor should be synthesized in a high-temperature and high-pressure environment. Also, according to the related art, it is difficult to crush phosphor powder, and a synthetic raw material (starting material) is expensive. Thus, there is a limitation that the phosphor is not prepared easily at a low cost. As a result, the fabrication costs of light emitting devices containing such phosphor are increased and the fabrication processes for the light emitting devices become more complicated.